User talk:Belle Linda
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Belle Linda, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orestis and Artemis Taylor page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 06:55, July 26, 2012 Adoption Belle, if you want to adopt those twin characters, I recommend you contact http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bond_em7 and leave a message explaining what you want to do and why. As a new user, Bond may have some questions. Alex Jiskran 07:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am ok with you adopting them, as long as you get their page updated, add Spell Lists etc. However, I would also recommend that if you have the time, you also create your own character, and get it sorted, create talk bubbles etc. I'm recommending this as you'll learn a lot about the site, and how things run by doing it. I will even lift the normal 2 characters for a new user limit to 3 for you, the three being your twins and your new character. If you don't have time, or want to wait and just rp the twins, that's fine too, but it's a good suggestion. Anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. If you wanted, your own character could even be related to the twins...an older or younger sibling. Just a thought. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Philosophy Belle, looking at the info you've created for Mellissandra, you might find this poem http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15377 reflects her point of view. Alex Jiskran 11:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dylan Thomas Belle, it's a public domain 80 year-old poem, you can use any or all of it without fear of problem or prosecution. Alex Jiskran 11:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Year You can have them be in whichever year you would like them to be in. There are few 2nd or 4th Years, and more 3rd and 1st Years, but once you pick their year, make sure you add the proper category to their character page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Belle :) Linch Faris RP Belle, I'm glad you liked it, but for now I would prefer it if not too many people knew it happened. It was part of a character interaction test Zan and I were running, because I want to put Einar Faris up for Minister for Magic, and he would need a counterbalance, which is Linch. I wanted to improv a backstory, so we had the RP far from the usual places. I'm, of course, delighted that someone else, with no "investment", thinks it worked, but I deliberately built a character with flaws, and I would rather not have everybody discussing them long before it's relevant. Alex Jiskran 22:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again, Belle. It turns out I failed to mention this idea to Zan, so he's been telling everyone :P . Alex Jiskran 00:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Adopt Sure, You can adopt. He would still be a Auror. 10:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm Sure. I never use him anyway. 10:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, You can't adopt at the moment anyway. For new users the limit is two. Bond em7 stretched it to 3 just for you. After a month on the wiki you may adopt. Sorry. 10:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Characters Belle, just something to keep in mind. Technically, users of less than a month on the site are limited to two characters, and Bond extended that to three in your case, because you were adopting the twins. There are some serious problems at the moment with other users' large scale creation of characters they then never RP, so now is not a good time to be a long way on the wrong side of that line. Alex Jiskran 13:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Belle, if you create a page (Add a Page) User:Belle_Linda/Sandbox, and then put your excess characters in there, they will not be considered active/in play, and it won't, I believe, be an issue. Alex Jiskran 13:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thank sooo much for the Super Awesome Randomness Owl! I looooved It!!! Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 01:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well it's much appreciated, especially right now (I'm minister for the wedding that is happening at the chapel) and thank you very much again. PS not entirly sure if you have made a special Signature, if you havent and you want one you now where i am XD Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 02:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) OK lol http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 03:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I dont see it I dont know what are you talking about, and they are not same picture to meI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine Jasmine is Older Sister, and Ex-Ravenclaw and want to be Auror or Order of Phoenix member also At Egypt with her family, it is up too you. you can do rest.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 15:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) She means The babies at the house of Mendez, and still live with Homer and Nuts and Orisis, and She give a birth to them at House of Mendez.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought Lilly is making AlexanderI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Ethan Happy Accident :P And sure, you can use it ~Lilly~ Characters Since I don't honestly remember if I said 2 weeks or a month when I wrote the policy, and I haven't had time to look it up (though hopefully will today) I'm going to allow you to just go ahead and make more characters now if you would like. Remember not to make more than you can roleplay, but you do have permission to make more characters, and get them sorted and such. If you have any other questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 10:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Egypt Their Dad is Explorer and Archology and their mom is Librarian and CursebreakerI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) THey dont just go to Egypt, they go IndiaI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) They travel to Egypt, Italiy, India, Greece, Indionesia, Spain, Japanessa, Thaliland. and find a treasure and do research on stuff and break curse, and They think Bastet is special person, But they dont know why?, i think it is that Bastet is heiress of Cleopatra and descented of special witch. Bastet and her Silbling are Quarter Egyptian, , Quarter Italian, Quarter Indian, Quarter Greek, Quarter Indionesian, Quarter Spanish, Quarter Japanessa, Quarter Gypyse.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thats sound good, Their mom is Librarian/Activist (Phoenix too), Their dad is Wizarding Naturalist, and Cursebreaker, and Lilly is making Alexander, And Kira making Cleopatra, and Freja might making Kimberly, and you can make Jaya, if you want to. Cleopatra and Bastet is twins, and They both are special.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sound goodI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Adult Sorting 14:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) of course you can Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine in the MoM Belle, I have to say that, with her sister and brother-in-law already there, I'm hesitating to assign Jasmine to the MoM, as I really don't want any cliques there in the weeks to come. Einar will demand and test, time and again, that employees' first, and only serious, loyalty is to the country as a whole, beyond family and friends. So long as, as a player, you can assure me she will make independent decisions (in which her love of family will factor, obviously), then I'll assign her. Alex Jiskran 06:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) OK, she's in. :) Alex Jiskran 06:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Animagi I find a picture for Jasmine's Animagi form, but didn't find patronus charm, and you need to sign up on Animagi Registry if she didnt take a class, I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to roleplay with me by Jasmine and Bastet, so Jasmine can meet Homer;-)I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I posted on Jasmine's pageI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I replied back to JasmineI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Einar's approach Belle, the first thing to say is, I'm afraid I have no more idea than you do about what's standard/right here, I'm just trying to (marginally) simulate, perhaps stimulate, a Ministry-style feeling. Einar is a delegator, so he's contacting almost every significant Department or section Head with the same basic request - "Tell me what you've got, and what you need, minimum, to survive." I imagine any Department must have a minimum labour pool of some 2000 MoM employees it can call on to do basic support and admin work, and I'm trying to provide every character with at least a couple of logical contacts - people essentially on the same level and in the same boat they are. So, I'm trying to set up lots of decisions to be made way below the Ministerial level - which I believe is realistic. In the specific case of Mellissandra, Einar feels the Department Head is AWOL, and unless he hears from him very soon, she will find herself promoted into his position. So, I don't need a written report, but if you can think about what her Department needs, then there may well be an RP in the near future to assess DMAC. I hope that covers everything, but, of course, if not, or if you have any other questions, please let me know. Alex Jiskran 10:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Studies of the noble lizard Belle, your new, emergent character would be a Dracologist, if the field of study were specified. Alex Jiskran 08:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Tulula Greengrass Belle, I'm planning to take Arcturus Rookou, and do some serious rewriting, so, if Bond OKs Tulula, we should discuss whether we want them to be officially together or not. Alex Jiskran 06:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Arcturus Rookou Belle, this might get long, so feel free to skip down if it's boring :) My vision for Arcturus is to make him a shut-in (and a wife is no impediment, indeed it might make for some great "prison-cell" style RP, if you're inclined), living in the past, convinced that there was a pure-blood golden age on a couple of generations ago, and that morons like Albus Dumbledore and his sycophants ruined it for all wizardkind. He would probably not have travelled from his home in the last decade, nor received visitors in that time. There would likely be a much-abused House Elf conjuring up (literally) the basic necessities for his survival and utterly unappreciated. Then suddenly (and I still haven't worked out how - maybe the Elf steals a copy of the Prophet) he hears of the coming of the WHPS and believes his moment of destiny has arrived. Not to join the WHPS, but to use its attack to show how weak and useless the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors are, to rally true wizards to his standard, and so he would begin a "grass roots" campaign to undermine pretty much everything Einar and the Ministry are working for. He'd need to have stockpiled resources and weapons, but from an old wizarding family, and with a couple of decades to brood, I think that works. I'm contemplating him having something personal against Einar, but I don't want to try for too many things at once, so that may have to wait. OK, hope that makes the basic direction clear, and if you want to put Tulula in that ramshackle manor with him, great. If not, she's just another dream that rotted on the vine in his life. Alex Jiskran 16:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Rookou Juniors I think the kids are a great idea, Belle, especially if some doubt can be introduced as to how far they were inculcated with "Pure-Blood Supremacist" ideology. Can Arcturus expect them to "return to the fold", or will he try to rope in some other younger wizards/witches as surrogates? How far does he even acknowledge/realise that they have left? There's some wonderful potential, and it would provide an originally independent woman with a reason to stay with him long enough for the fear of change to become the dominant factor that kept her in a place she, perhaps, no longer wanted to be. So, it would set up Tulula as having a cause, once out of the house, to re-evaluaute her life, and make pretty much whatever decision she chose. I think these two may make for some very different, but fun, RPs. Alex Jiskran 20:48, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Tulula Greengrass Belle, as the Admin doing all this, I've removed the delete tag and made the character yours. I'm sure Bond will be fine with that. Alex Jiskran 11:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Award 14:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Tulula and Arcturus Belle, I've only just spotted the DoB on Arcturus, and it blows everything I had in mind for him out of the water. Would you be OK with making them both 20 years older, so that their kids are school-leaving age? Alex Jiskran 21:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) The Rookous Belle, I've changed Arcturus' year of birth to 1972, so their children might well have recently left Hogwarts and moved out into the world. I've just picked up a character of WG's (adoption), and it struck me that maybe, this would be a logical catalyst for the change in Tulula and Arcturus' world. He's Draco Rookwood, he's half-Norwegian, former Durmstrang and Hogwarts student, and I thought - what if he were Arcturus' bastard, that the older man didn't know about? If he was already a Ministry worker, Arcturus migght see his chance to have a "proper son", sharing his pureblood ideals and able to undermine the Govt. from within. How Tulula might react I haven't even begun to speculate, but that's the fun of RP. I thought I would try to build the "Rookou House" page today and tomorrow - I'll keep you posted on my progress. Alex Jiskran 07:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC)